heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Europa
Europa is the 9th lock of Rhazan's 12 Locks. She is described as alluringly beautiful. Seemingly fragile and weak, she is an extremely powerful adversary, which is what afforded her the position as the 9th Lock. Appearance Europa is slender and youthful in appearance. She has long lavender hair, that she wears in a high ponytail or an intricate bun, and lilac colored eyes. She wears a long silver coat and black pants with high boots. Europa has the roman numeral IX on her left thigh, indicating that she is the 9th lock. History Equipment The Deimos Flute Europa is in possession of The Deimos Flute, an extremely powerful and ancient weapon. This flute allows her to instill terror in her enemies and entrance them with its songs. Europa is skilled enough to utilize the flutes most basic song, Terror Song, by playing just the first note. This one note can paralyze multiple opponents in fear. Though this is a useful ability, she cannot harness the full power of the song and opponents with a stronger will can resist this technique. While she often utilizes the flute in battle, she must be wary of its side effects. With this in mind, she doesn't use more than just the first song unless they are needed. Abilities Planetary Magic By mixing all four of her affinities, Europa has developed planetary magic. This allows her to perform techniques that cause devastating damage. Techniques * 'Asteroid Sword -' Europa can form a sword in her hand that is created from exotic metals found in asteroids. Due to these properties, the sword is extremely sharp as well as extremely durable. * 'Jupiter Cannon -' Europa can fire a large magical beam at her enemies, the beam has devastating force. * 'Gravimetric Meteor Disk -' Europa can create thin disks of meteoric rock and fire them off at amazing speeds. They are powerful enough to cut straight through a building. She can also manipulate these so that they surround an opponent, causing a large burst of gravitational energy to crush her enemies. * 'Black Aphelion -' Europa, by using immense amounts of magic, can transform into a different and devastating form. In her Black Aphelion for, She is completely made of spatial energy and has immense abilities such as creating miniature black holes and calling down galactic beams from the sky. This form is so powerful that she must use a special choker around her neck to keep it in. * 'Astral Projection -' An ability that Europa can use in order to make copies of herself. She can create up to three of these clones. Each clone takes 1/4th of her power when she creates it, making her weaker while the clone is active. While her main body can use all of her moves, each clone can only use one affinity, either earth, dark, or light. These clones resemble her, but have slightly different clothing and features. in order to gain her power back, she must be able to physically touch the clone to be able to disperse it. The earth affinity clone is named Ganymede, the light affinity clone is named Io, and the dark affinity clone is named Callisto. Category:Characters